A Warrior's Death
by yuyuhakugirl
Summary: Hiei and Kurama..... please R


*I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho* Hiei and Kurama strolled along the beach. A gentle, whispering wind was blowing, startling Kurama's long, red strands of hair. "Tell me Hiei," Kurama finally said. "What?" Hiei stopped. "what are your plans for the future?" "Hn. What kind of question is that?" "Just tell me." "I don't have any!" Hiei sharply replied. "I plan to die in battle, not alone like you foolish humans!" "Hmmm... interesting." Kurama laced his fingers around his friend's. "Come on, we were supposed to meet Yusuke and Keiko an hour ago!" Kurama said. "Hey guys!" Yusuke called from the pier. "Where were you?" "Oh, we just lost track of time." Kurama replied as they climbed the ladder. When Kurama saw Keiko, he pulled a rose out of his hair and gave it to her. "Thank you." Keiko blushed as she took the delicate flower. Hiei released his grip from Kurama's hand, when he saw Yusuke flash a weird look. "I made gingersnaps!" Keiko said to break the silence. They all sat down on the blanket, and Keiko poured the lemonade. "Hiei, would you like any lemonade?" Keiko asked sweetly. "Hn. No thank you." Hiei mumbled. Kurama looked at his friend and gingerly stroked his hand. Hiei smiled affectionately. "Ummmm... let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Yusuke exclaimed. He and Keiko got into the first seat. "Hiei, would you like to go?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded and they boarded. When they got to the top, their eyes met. "I think this is the best day we've ever spent together." Kurama smiled. "Hiei, will...will... um... oh..." "What fox?" Hiei said. They got closer. Hiei closed his eyes. "No." he whispered. Kurama looked taken aback, so he turned his head away. Hiei figured what had happened, and layed his head on Kurama's shoulder. "No, I will kiss you." he said sweetly. Kurama turned around as Hiei lifted his head, and their lips met. After the ride, Kurama bought some cotton candy and shared it with Hiei. Later that evening it was getting cold, so Yusuke slipped his green jacket over Keiko's shoulders. Hiei sat in the frigid water, and picked up the wet sand. Kurama came and joined him. Kurama lied down to watch the fireworks. Hiei lied his head on Kurama's stomach, burying his face in Kurama's silky kimono. They lied there for a great time, until they got cold and went for a walk. Kurama pulled another rose out of his hair and it transformed into a locket, then he gave it to Hiei. Hiei opened it and read the inscription. "I love you." "BOTAN!" Yusuke yelled as she whisked him away on her oar. "Do we have to battle now?!" "YES YUSUKE! This is important! We need to defeat the enemy and return the Crystalline Dagger to Koenma Sama! I'm just afraid to see what Suzica is going to use it for!" Botan exclaimed. "Hurry up if we want to pick up Kurama and Hiei!" Yusuke slammed into a building as they whipped around a corner. "AAAAAAAAH!" He yelled. Hiei and Kurama boarded the oar as Yusuke hung onto the back. "This is where the enemy is?" Hiei scoffed. "Why would he make demons in the desert?" "WELL!" Suzica yelled as he jumped out from behind a cactus. "FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!" CLUNK! The dagger hit the ground, right in front of Botan. "I'm ready to fight!" Hiei yelled as he pulled out his sword. A burst of spirit energy left Suzica's hand, blasting Hiei in the shoulder. It left a painful burn. "Hiei!" Yusuke yelled. "Sh... he's ok." Kurama said. Hiei lunged at Suzica with his sword but missed. Had he met a faster person than himself? Suzica came down from a cactus and knocked Hiei's sword out of his hand. Hiei grabbed the dagger and plunged it into Suzica's heart, but he fell to the ground after, breathing rasply. He felt his heart slowing down. Was he struck? He felt around and found that Suzica had pierced one of his lungs. Kurama ran over to see what had happened. "I'm dying." Hiei said. "NO!" Kurama cried. "We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be fine!" His tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Hiei's pale face. Hiei reached for the locket but was too weak to grasp it. He used his last amount of strength in his last kiss, which they didn't finish because he went limp. Kurama lied his head on Hiei's chest, smelling the musky scent. "You got what you wanted." Kurama whispered. "But you didn't die alone." 


End file.
